An ostomy generally refers to a surgically created opening in the body for the discharge of body wastes. Over one million ostomy surgeries are performed each year, which generally involve routing a resectioned or missing intestine or urinary tract to a surgeon-created opening in the patient's abdomen. Patients who have undergone an ostomy procedure can require emotional care in addition to the physical attention needed to prevent infection, leakage, and other physiological concerns.
In many cases, an ostomy appliance can be used for both sealing the ostomy and collecting bodily waste therefrom. Maintaining an effective appliance seal can be critical to physical and emotional well-being of an individual with an ostomy. In some cases, an ineffective seal can lead to a cycle of misery for the ostomy patient. Leakage around the ostomy site can cause the breakdown of surrounding skin tissue, which can cause further leakage and perpetuate the cycle.
Ostomy leakage can be caused by a number of factors, including dermatitis caused by leakage, trauma, stripping, or exposure or sensitivity to chemicals for bonding an ostomy appliance to the skin; leakage due to the construction or design of the appliance; poor placement, inadequate fit; yeast infections; and disease caused by, e.g., radiation exposure and infection, including Pyoderma Gangrenosum; among others.
One clinical study showed that 73% of subjects with intestinal ostomies (65% colostomy, 35% ileostomy patients) experienced leakage where 23% of those subjects were identified as having “severe” leakage (Lyon C C, Smith A J, Griffiths C E M, Beck M H, The spectrum of skin disorders in abdominal stoma patients, British J of Dermatology, 143(6):1248-1260, 2001). The study inferred that the leakage caused a reduction in quality of life, with 66% experiencing difficulty in adjusting (having an ostomy for more than five years) and 70% experiencing skin problems. In the same study 26% of the subjects reported embarrassment due to leakage, odor, and noise, which lead to higher levels of anxiety and depression, difficulty with intimacy, and a feeling of isolation.